


AV Club

by froofie



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock - Fandom, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quickies, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent gift from a family friend provides an unexpected moment of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AV Club

“Why’s it so dark in here?”  
  
“Come over here, this is cool.”

I tripped over what turned out to be a power cord.

“Watch out for that power cord.”

A bright light and oddly-familiar whirring sound penetrated the darkness. 

“Holy shit, Ben, where’d you get that projector?”

“One of my dad’s friends just gave it to me.” He threaded the film into the spindle. Even in the semi-darkness, I could see down his shirt, which was distractedly unbuttoned too low.

“What’s the main attraction tonight?” I sunk down beside him on the couch. The cool, worn leather groaned and creaked as I settled in. He offered me a sip of his whiskey. I peered around the heavy machine that was plunked down in the middle of the coffee table.

“I’ve no idea. He gave me a bunch of dusty unlabeled reels, so I have to go through them to see.” He finished feeding the film into the machine, which took over the work for him. The sound of the old motor was oddly comforting. We stared at the bright blank wall in front of us as it went from white to dark to a numbered countdown. Ben leaned back on the couch, holding his drink.

An old timey piano started playing over the wobbly credits. 

“A Free Ride,” we read the title out loud at the same time. “In the Wide Open Spaces where  men are men and the girls will be girls, the hills are full of romance and adventure.” I moved closer to him, craning my neck to see around the projector. He scooted over and I snuggled against him, my knees pressed against my chest.

“They should rework this like the Star Wars opening sequence.”

“Agreed.” He rested his hand on my bare knee.

The black and white movie began with two women, dressed as fancy flappers walking down a dirt road. A car approached. The young male driver motioned to the women. The captions on the next frame read, “Hey girls, need a ride?”

The girls refused, but he insisted, so they got in. Once smushed into the front seat of the car, the girls took off their coats. The gentleman began to make a move on them, grabbing their breasts. The girls refused.

“Oh, please don’t tell me this is going to end badly.” I leaned into Ben a little more.

“Hmmm.” A curious rumbling emanated from deep in his chest.

The driver and the girls ended their fumblings, drove away and the next scene started. The driver went off to take a leak by a tree. The girls snuck out of the car to follow him.

“Woah! Is that his dick?!” We both leaned in as the shot was clearly a man holding his penis out of his pants to pee.

“Was this a regular occurrence in movies of the early twentieth century?!” I turned to look at Ben.

“No idea.” His eyes were glued to the screen.

“Oh my god he’s ACTUALLY PEEING!” I held my hand over my mouth.

The girls in the movie were clearly delighted by this action, but they ran off before he could catch them peeking. They all returned to the car and acted like nothing happened. Then the girls asked to be excused. They walked to the same tree cluster, squatted down, lifting their dresses and...

“Oh my god is this PORN?!” I grabbed at Ben’s sleeve, slapping his arm playfully with delight and shock.

The driver followed to watch the girls and it was clear he was turned on by what he saw. Everyone went back to the car, the driver lifted up the girl’s dresses as they got in and yep -

“Oh my god it IS porn!” He looked at the reel case to read the non-existent label, which offered no help.

“Hahahaha! Oh man, your dad’s friend gave you a skin flick!”

“I.....I don’t even know what to say...” 

Back at the car, the man gave the women some booze. He and one of the girls went back to the pseudo-woods/bathroom where they moved clothes aside and groped one another. The girl left behind got curious, ditched the car and found the other two fucking. She hid behind a bush and stroked her-

“Man, that’s a lot of pubic hair.”

“HehYeah.” Ben’s mouth was wide open, his body was still. Eventually I stopped laughing when I realized I was kind of aroused. 

After watching the man and the woman go at it, the third wheel asked if she could “have the next dance.”

“Please give me a little,” the script card read.

“I guess size didn’t matter back then.” I was over my own jokes, but I couldn’t help myself.

The man fucked the other girl from behind. It was really rather sweet and beautiful. Not as clinical and performance-based as modern porn. This seemed more genuine and natural. Realistic in a perverted sort of way. The group enjoyed a lovely naughty romp in the grass together, put their clothes back on and the credits rolled. The whole movie lasted all of ten minutes. 

“Wow, no money shot. That’s...refreshing.”

“Good lord.”

The film thread loosened out of one reel and slapped itself on the projector as it was taken in by the second. Benedict didn’t move. I reached over and turned the machine off. The room became dark and quiet. We sat there side by side, not speaking. Ben finished his whiskey and put the glass on the side table. He exhaled and looked at me.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You want to watch it again?”

“Yep. You?”

“Do it.”

He fumbled in the dark to rethread the film, then sat back next to me. The room lit up again as the movie started. Somehow knowing what was going to happen made it even more exciting. I hooked my leg over his thigh. Before the girls could even protest the driver’s initial advances, Ben and I were making out, his fingers moving my panties to the side. His zipper was down, his shirt fully unbuttoned. We stopped to watch the couple groping in the woods while we dry humped each other like teenagers. By the time the second girl stood off to the side watching them and rubbing her giant muff, my skirt had ridden up by my waist and my panties were dangling from an ankle. We were as naked as the first couple on the ground, mostly from waist to the knees. Ben pinned me under him on the couch, his pants barely over his booty, cock out and rubbing against me. We were a closed unit, hooked together, moving as ungracefully as the people on the wall.

“Mmm....they’re so  _ =uhng= _ naughty doing that out  _ =gasp= _ in the open.” I mouthed to myself in Ben’s ear and wondered if all the windows were covered in the room. He pressed into me, holding himself inside, then sliding out slowly and repeating himself with the urgency of a teenager whose parents might bust in on us at any time. He haphazardly grabbed at my breasts over my shirt. I arched my back and pushed into him.

“Yeh. I hope. No one catches them... _ nnnhhhh _ ” Our fucking was sloppy and slippery. I turned my head to watch the action on screen. I held Ben’s torso and let him rock my body, his face buried in my neck. The leather cushions made obscene noises under me. I came as one of the fully naked girls sucked the driver’s head. Ben, lost in his own imagination, reached his peak as “fin” appeared on the wall. 

The film strip flapped once more from reel to reel. I reached over, still under Benedict, who was now quietly laughing to himself, and flicked off the projector. 

“Well. That happened.” I hugged him as he pulled out. He laughed louder and hoisted himself above me.

“Yeah.” He pulled his trousers back on and sat up. I shifted my skirt down and stayed lounging on the couch.

“Are you gonna tell your dad about this?”

“The movie or what we just did?”

“Ew! The movie of course!” I poked him with my foot.

“Probably not. And I pray he doesn’t ask. I don’t think I could tell him without blushing.” His breathing was almost back to normal.

“Well, his friend is the one who should be embarrassed giving those movies to you. Do you think he knew what he had done?”

“He’s pretty old, I -”

“Wait. Let’s do the math...you don’t think that was him in th-”

“Oh God, No! No no! Don’t say it!”

“Well, I think he’d have to be over a hundred now to have done it.”

“You’re right. Thank God.”

“Yeah.”

Benedict stared, glassy-eyed at the blank wall, his hand tracing distractedly around his thigh muscle and kneecap.

“You want to watch another one, don’t you?”

“Yep.” He accentuated the letter P and smiled. He turned to look at me.

“You?”

“Well, like the movie said, men are men and girls will be girls, let’s do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo shoot by Dale May
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=benedict+cumberbatch+projector&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=899&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjFirSqieLNAhWCRyYKHTPeAn4Q_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=benedict+cumberbatch+dale+may
> 
> The movie described is real and it can be seen here (it's a porn site, beware) http://www.xvideos.com/video489787/very_early_vintage_porn_-_1915


End file.
